


Thunderstorms

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Based on uhhh self projection, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, It's only Jared n Evan but I mentioned the others, Jared is scared of storms thanks, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: In which Jared's fear is too much to handle by himself





	Thunderstorms

Jared thought he was going to be fine. The rain didn't startle him - he enjoyed the rain. He watched it pour from the window until the sky lit up, and was followed by a loud crack of thunder shortly after. _Shit_.

His shoulders tensed and he tried to ignore the shaking of his hands as he peeled himself away from the window.

He needed to hide, but none of the rooms in his house would block the source of his anxiety away completely. He decided on heading down to his basement, in the closet closest towards the center of the room. And there he sat, shaking intensely while it continued to storm. Each deafening boom of thunder made him curl further into himself, wishing he would just disappear.

It was getting to be too much. He needed help. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and scrolled through his contacts. His finger ghosted over Evan. Evan knew how to calm someone down, right? Of course.

He pressed the 'call’ button and listened to the rings. Each one made him more and more desperate. “Hello?” Evan's voice finally asked. “Jared?”

“Hey.” He answered, and instead of the confident tone he hoped for, he sounded meek and tiny.

“Are you okay?” Evan asked right away, thrown off by his behavior already.

No point in lying. “No. I'm scared to death. Come over, please.” He practically begged the other.

“I'm on my way.” He promised, and Jared let out a soft sob when another crack of thunder sounded.

“Drive safe.” He whispered, and Evan hung up, leaving him alone again. He buried his head in his cold hands and sobbed louder, feeling the house shake as it rained even harder.

 

Evan pulled into Jared's driveway as fast as he could. The storm made it hard for him to get there, but he couldn't stall.

He used the spare key he was given to unlock the door, and ran inside, flinging off his wet jacket and shoes. “Jared? I'm here, baby.” He called, filing down to his basement. “Jared?” He tried once more, peeking into his room, which was empty.

Finally, he heard his voice answer from the closet next to the bathroom. He opened it to reveal Jared, tears streaming down his face and shaking violently. “Oh, Jared.” He muttered, crouching down next to him and pulling him into a gentle hug. “You're alright, you're safe, I promise.” He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, stroking his hair softly while he spoke. “It'll be over soon, baby.”

Jared nodded and was able to ground himself after a bit. He rested his head in the crook of Evan's neck, and Evan began peppering any skin he saw with soft, reassuring kisses.

They stayed like this for another hour or so, until the storm was over and Jared was completely distracted. Evan pulled him away gently, smiling at the shorter boy. “You alright now, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Mhm.” The latter told him, pressing his lips against Evan's for a few seconds, as a silent thank you. “Wanna hear a story?” He asked after they pulled away.

“Sure.”

“Remember last summer during that one storm? Connor and Zoe got the bright idea to play baseball in the rain, like in Twilight or some shit?” Evan nodded. “If you remember, I begged you all not to go out. They asked me why, and I gave some bullshit reason. And you all agreed.”

“It was because you were terrified and wanted us to stay with you.” Evan finished for him, frowning slightly. “I should have remembered. You've been scared of storms ever since we were young.”

Jared sighed and reached to hold Evan's warm hand. “I wanted to make you think I was over it. After all, thunderstorms are a childish fear to have.”

“Jare, you're talking to someone who's afraid of everything.” The blond offered, to which Jared laughed.

“You're right.” He giggled.

“What do you think?” Evan changed the subject. “Disney movies and kissing?”

“Sounds perfect to me. You and your chapped lips is all I need.” He cooed, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Let's go, then.” He nodded, picking Jared up off the floor and carrying him upstairs.

After laying him on the couch, Jared glanced out of the window. “Rainbows?” He asked, craning his neck.

“There's one, see it?” Evan pointed, and Jared smiled.

“It's pretty.”

“Just like you.”

“That's kinda gay, Ev.”

“We're kinda gay.”

“Of course.”


End file.
